herofandomcom-20200223-history
Max Goof
|friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Teenager |size = 200 }} Maximillian "Max" Goof is a fictional character who is the teenage son of the popular Disney character Goofy. He first appeared in the 1992 television series, Goof Troop as the one of two main protagonists and is 11½-year-old. He also stars in the spin-off movie, A Goofy Movie (1995) as at roughly 14-years-old and 18-years-old in its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) as the main protagonist in both movies. He later appears in the direct-to-video, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) and its sequel, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004), and the 2001 TV series, House of Mouse (as a parking valet). Max is a playable character on the SNES video game, Goof Troop (1994), the PlayStation 2 video game Disney Golf (2002), and the PC video game Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding (2001). He is voiced by Bobby Driscoll in the Goofy shorts, the late Dana Hill (who also voiced Tank Muddlefoot) in Goof Troop, Shaun Fleming in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, and, currently, Jason Marsden (who also voices Chester McBadbat, Kovu and Nermal) since 1995 with Aaron Lohr doing his singing voice. Background Early life Initially, he was born with red hair, with humanoid features. He was michievious as any boy would be; but sometime, somehow, he lost his mother, most likely due to a car accident. Abilities *'Skateboarding:' Max has demonstrated throughout the series that he is an excellent skateboarder, pulling off various stunts and poses, even being creative in making a move of his own. *'Sportsmanship:' this trait is only in the sports games in which he appears in, which consist of Golf, Basketball, Football, and of course, Skateboarding. Appearance Physical appearance Max is an anthropomorphic dog with black fur, droopy ears, and peach skin. He appears to have a striking resemblance to his father, Goofy, with some notable differences: *His spiky hairstyle *Eyebrows *A bigger head *And a smaller muzzle Another notable difference, his facial skin is exposed more than Goofy's is. Also like his father, he possesses a humanoid body, as of hands and feet. One episode reveals his buttocks, although they're in a flesh tone instead of black. History ''Goofy'' shorts He made his debut in "Fathers Are People" as George Geef Jr. ''Goof Troop'' In Goof Troop, Max, his father Goofy and their cat Waffles live in Spoonerville next door to Goofy's high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, son P.J. (who Max befriends), daughter Pistol and dog Chainsaw. ''A Goofy Movie'' In A Goofy Movie, he is one of two main protagonists, a now teenage Max attends high school along with P.J. and other friend Bobby Zimuruski and is in love with a girl at school named Roxanne. He has a nightmare about becoming exactly like his dad and tries to get away from him. After a musical number, he falls down a set of pews and everybody laughs at him. Roxanne helps him up and is surprised. He starts muttering, then goes "A-hyuck" and runs off in embarassment after running into a trash can. He joins his friends for the gimmick he would pull to impress Roxanne, which was dressing up as his favorite Pop singer, Powerline and singing "Stand Out". When he was about to reach out for Roxanne, Principal Mazur interrupted his attempt and exposed him to the school. However, it went better than he thought, since Roxanne was immediately impressed by it, and decided to go to Stacey's party with him. Max got excited by this, and the principal told Goofy his blind-sighted belief that Max was dressed as a gang member doing a criminal act and threatened Goofy with Max going to the electric chair (something normally used for punishing murderous acts). Despite this, Max was praised for his gimmick and returned home in a positive attitude. But Goofy, having heard the principal on the phone, decided to take him on a road trip, ignoring Max while doing so. Max then remembers Roxanne and tells his dad to stop by so he could explain himself. While doing so, he lied to her about his dad and Powerline knowing each other. The guilt went on during the car trip while Goofy tried bonding. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' In the direct to video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie, once again one of two main protagonists, a now 18-year-old Max along with P.J. and Bobby leaves home to attend college where he starts a rivalry with Bradley Uppercrust III and his fraternity the Gammas and competes against them in their college's X Games. He also has to put up with Goofy as he loses his job and ends up attending the same college as him in order to get a degree for a new job but the two reconcile when Goofy helps Max's team win the X Games. Trivia *Ever since Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, he hasn't made a home media appearance in years. *The Goof Troop series never kept an exact timeline of Max's life, sometimes defying things like when they moved. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Rescuers Category:Arrogant Category:Wayward Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Athletic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Genius Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Casanova Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Outright Category:Incompetent Category:Bully Slayers